


A Sheep in Wolf’s Clothing

by LonelyAuthor3112



Series: Rhoquoise Gem-Deavours [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Harems, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Rhodie is a Bottom, Shapeshifting, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAuthor3112/pseuds/LonelyAuthor3112
Summary: Turquoise asks for a quick favour. But the requirements are... odd, to say the least.
Relationships: Original Gem Character(s)/Original Gem Character(s) (Steven Universe), Rhodolite/Turquoise
Series: Rhoquoise Gem-Deavours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698937
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	A Sheep in Wolf’s Clothing

“I promise, Rhodie, this isn’t a trick or anything! I just need a favour!” The cyan gem pleaded as they stepped into the main living area of their sector.

Rhodie simply rolled her eyes in response, plopping down on the makeshift couch. “Why can’t you do it? It can’t be that hard.”

“Because I have other things that I gotta get done,” She passed her companion a ring-shaped device, perfectly sized to fit around her wrist. A slider ran along its middle. “If you can waltz in as me, get what I need, then get back out, that’s all I need.”

That brief, pathetic excuse for an explanation caused the pink gem to cock an eyebrow.

“Wait, what do you mean, ‘as you’? What do you need?”

Turquoise brought her up onto her feet then sat down herself. “Just trust me! I already set up the controls myself, just slide the slider all the way to the right.”

“Uh...? Like this..?” While trusting Turquoise so recklessly wasn’t usually a good idea, she supposed if it shut her up, she’d follow her instructions. As she slid the slider with her thumb, her physical form began to glow a bright white, shifting and morphing until it cleared.

“W-What...” Rhodolite groaned, eyes falling to the floor and seeing what certainly were NOT her own two feet. She gasped and stumbled back a little, patting her torso, the sides of her thighs and her face before gazing down at her now-pale blue hands. 

It became apparent how suddenly hot her face felt, her heart pounding in her chest.

“W-What the..?! Turquoise, why is—?!” Before she could even finish, she cut herself off as she heard her words hastily spilling from her lips, wearing the tone of Turquoise’s voice. Her hands slapped over her mouth, sky blue eyes wide and confused.

The original blue gem laughed, “What? The girls aren’t gonna trust some rando walking in and asking for MY belongings!”

“A-Again, you could’ve just done this yourself, then!” Rhodie pouted, folding her lanky arms tightly across her chest.

“Aww... c’mon, Rhodie. It’ll be fine. Just head in, ask for the holo-jector, then head out!”

Giving a defeated sigh, the disguised gem nodded and trudged over to the door, palm barely grazing the door handle when she was called again.

“Take a left, then it’s the 5th door on your right! Try not to blow your cover..!”

She groaned, “Says the gem who tried to flirt with Chrysoprase’s Pearl...”

The doppelgänger didn’t give her a chance to answer as she left, trying to keep her cool as she strode down the empty hallway, being jarred by the shorter hair when she nervously ran her hands through it.

Finally, she’d reached the door.

A sigh. Here goes nothing, she guessed.


End file.
